Software applications (also known as simply “applications” or “apps”) are becoming ubiquitous in all aspects of modern life. People use applications on their computing devices every day as mobile applications are growing in number and in function. For example, some users have applications to add photographic effects to the pictures they take. Some users have mobile apps to write, edit, and view documents while traveling on business. Other apps allow multiple users to communicate with one another. There are also gaming apps for users who like to play computer games on their computing devices. In fact, many computing device platforms have application marketplaces that provide applications for a wide variety of purposes. Users can access the application marketplaces to download, install, and use various apps.
With the increasingly large number of app choices, it can be difficult to determine which apps may be relevant and of interest to a particular user. In some cases, even the user may not know which apps are relevant or of interest to him/her. Determining which apps to present to the user can often be an inaccurate or imprecise task. Presenting apps of little or no interest to the user can be inefficient in terms of utilizing computing resources and can also reduce the overall satisfaction of the user experience associated with acquiring and using apps.